It's what's on the inside that counts
by DemonGirlAndProudOfIt
Summary: Dean comes back to the motel and gets the surprise of his life. Rated M, Wincest, warnings inside.


Title : It's what's on the inside that counts

Author : wingkinkishot

Pairing : Sam/Dean

Rating : NC-17

Word count : 1065

Warnings : Wincest, spells, dirty talk, toys (sort of), unbeta'd, written in about two hours

Disclaimer : Not mine, everything belongs to Kripke

Author's note : Written for the prompt on spn_kinkmeme:

REQUEST: Sam/Dean. Multiple orgasms, object insertion, beads, spell  
(Anonymous)  
2012-08-06 04:51 am (local)  
For whatever reason Sam (or Dean it's up to you) hides a long necklace with black and white pearls in his ass. Getting it out proves to be tricky-even with Dean's help who pokes fun at Sam for his odd idea-because the necklace has a magical power that makes Sam constantly aroused. They realize that when Dean pulls out a black pearl, Sam orgasms. To make it worse the black pearls aren't evenly distributed on the necklace so Dean can never predict when he will pull out one...

Dean knocks on the motel door, "Sammy it's me" He balances the burgers and cola precariously with one hand while he swipes the key card with the other and pushes open the door. He steps inside and then freezes. Sam is on one the bed, the one which he so politely asked the motel clerk for two single beds, to which the hotel clerk informed him just as politically that the only type of bed available was a queen, and gave him a knowing wink. Dean pushes the door open to find Sam with his ass in the air, hips pumping desperately, a hand wrapped his cock, stroking it slowly.

The bag containing the burgers falls to the ground and Dean desperately tries to ensure that the cola does not meet the same fate. Walking over to a nearby table he places the cola carefully on it, and then heads for the bed. "Dean please" Sam groans, Dean just watches, fixated on Sam's perfect ass. "Don't….just….stand…there….do something… Sam's pink hole is twitching, and Dean feels his cock harden in his jeans. Is that…? No way…. He always knew Sammy was girly but this is taking it to the next level. "Sam is that a necklace shoved up your ass?"

He walks around to the side of the bed, Sam's hair is plastered to the front of a face and a blush creeps up his cheeks. Dean laughs, "Oh my god, it is, isn't it?" Sam's whines, "Was desperate Dean, just needed something, anything". Sam's hips give another involuntary jerk and his entire body shudders, a bead of precum dripping down his cock. Dean eyes his brother's cock hungrily, thinking how good it would be, to lick, to taste, to have Sam fuck his face. He feels his own jeans tighten and he stands at the end of the bed again. He can just barely see the silver clasp of the necklace, pressing inside Sam, and he licks his lips, he runs a finger round the edge of Sam's sensitive hole before dipping the tip of it inside. Sam mewls and Dean adds another, rubbing the second against the clasp. "Now…" Dean says in a teasing tone, "I wonder what would happen if I did this?" He pulls at the clasp with his hand, twisting it a little and pulling it out as a white bead slides out a little, Sam gives another moan, 'D-Dean' Dean gives a hum of satisfaction, and pulls a little harder.

More beads slides out and Sam lets out another long moan, "Ohhhh" his groans become louder, faster, Dean whines a finger around the string of the necklace, and pulls it once more, a black bead slides out and Sam shudders hard again, gasping "Dean" coming all over the sheets. That's all it takes for Dean to come hard in his jeans like a teenager. This may be the one and only time he's thankful for those god damn witches spells After Dean slides off his jeans and underwear he climbs onto the bed behind Sam, leaning over Sam's back, kissing up his neck and between his shoulder blades, before nipping him a little, then before kissing it better. Sam sighs, panting a little, Dean leans into Sam's ear and whispers 'Let's see if we can make you come again shall we?"

Dean kisses back down Sam's back, pulling another couple of beads out they don't know when they will pull out a black one, and it's torture mindless, pleasurable, torture , biting his shoulder each time Sam gives a moan of pleasure, his cock hardening at the sight of his mark on Sammy's skun, his Sammy, "Mine" he breaths into Sam's skin, "Y-yours" he shudders again, tensing up as another orgasm hits him, silently cursing as he feels the black bead slide out, the black beads are bigger than the white ones and several orgasms later Sam is exhausted. Just when he thinks he can't take anymore, he comes again, collapsing onto the bed. Face buried into the pillow he gives a slight yelp when he feels Dean slides another two fingers into him, and despite himself he feel his cock starts to harden again.

Pushing back against Dean's hand he arches his back, trying to drive Dean's fingers deeper into him, needing more, wanting more. "Dean please" Even though he can't see it, he knows Dean is smiling, and he mewls again when Dean crooks his fingers just right. Dean smirks, glad that he is able to please his little brother, and moves them in and out at a steady pace. "Please what Sammy?" "Tell me what you want from me" Sam's hips buck forward into the mattress and his cock brushes against the mattress, twitching, every sensation feeling almost unbearably sensitive.

"N-need you to fuck me want your cock, want to feel you come inside me". Dean moans into Sam's ear, "Fuck Sammy, so gorgeous when you beg" "I'm going to give it to you little brother, don't you worry". Sam's body hates him for this, he's almost been fucked raw, come more times than humanly possible, and still he needs more, he needs his brother, he needs Dean. "Deep breath Sammy" Deans mutters biting down again, as he pushes inside his younger brother, moaning against Sam's skin as he feels the wetness of the lube and just how easily his cock slides into Sam, almost like Sam's hole was made for this, made to be fucked, made for Dean's cock. He rocks into Sam over and over again, chanting "Mine, mine, mine" stilling and closing his eyes as his own orgasm hits him.

Afterwards when they had both taken a shower, gotten themselves cleaned up, and put some spare sheets on the bed, they lie back, Dean now thankful that they got (or were forced to take) the queen. He stares up at the ceiling, thinking about what's just happened, "Wow" he murmurs, just wow. "Mm?" Sam stirs beside him, half asleep, still in an orgasm induced daze "You, were unbelievable, one might even say you're a demon in the sack." For a minute, Dean thinks he's crossed a line, but Sam just rolls over onto his side and whacks him with the other pillow. "Ooof" Dean grunts, and then smiles closing his eyes and settling down next to Sam, the burgers laying cold and forgotten on the table.


End file.
